Perfect
by Emo-Cherry Blossom
Summary: InuYasha knows he loves Kagome but doesn't believe Kagome would ever feel the same way. Kagome is exactly the same, so they're friends decide to step in.


Hey this is my first InuYasha one-shot.Well here it goes.

Summary:InuYasha and Kagome are friends and in love but they don't know that the other is in love with them.And their other two friends Miroku and Sango are together and want them together so they make a plan to get them togther.But with Kikyo,Hojo,Koga, and Kagome's ex boyfriend in the way will they ever be together.

Beep,Beep.Went a alarm clock in a certain raven haired girl's room.She shut it off and went to her bathroom and took a shower.Once that was over she went into her room and looked for some clothes for school.She found a good outfit and put it on she walked over to her full,tall mirror to look at it.She had on a black denim skirt with a loose black and red checkered belt,a red tank top with a black crop top jacket over it and black ribbon flats.The only makeup she wore was clear lipgloss because she doesn't feel herself with anything else on.She grabbed her messenger bag cell phone, books and stuffed it in her bag.She ran downstairs when she heard a horn from her friend InuYasha's car.

She ran out the door and to InuYasha blue mustang convertible.

"Hey Inu"she said while getting in the car.  
"Hey.Sango and Miroku are taking his car"  
"Oh.Okay"

They talked about useless things until they got to their school.When they got to school they tried to find their friends but only found their stalkers.First came Kikyo Miko otherwise known as Kinky-hoe and wrapped her arms around InuYasha and tried to kiss him but he pulled away saying

"Get away from me Kinky-hoe.I want you to leave me alone.Get it,got it, good" he said grabbing Kagome's hand and walking into the school.And that was when Kouga and Hojo decided to appear.  
"Good morning Kagome"said Kouga putting an arm around her shoulders.  
She shrugged it off and slapped hm as hard as she could.

"Listen Kouga."said Kagome in her really scary sweet voice.  
"I WAS NEVER YOURS!SO LEAVE ME ALONE!!"That made Hojo and Kouga jump up and run away.

InuYasha was still stunned that she had done that and was still shocked when they go to their first hour.  
"Hey Inu. You okay"  
"Yeah.Just a little scared still.Why did you yell at Kouga like that"  
"Because I was tired of him calling me his woman when he knows I like someone else" she said and once she said that InuYasha thought he had no chance. Little did he know that she was talking about him.  
"And are you going to tell him you like him yet?" asked InuYasha though it pained him to say it.  
"I will soon because Kouga and Hojo aren't my only stalkers at the moment and I know he would protect me with his life"said Kagome.  
"Who is it?" asked InuYasha asked worried.  
"My ex"  
"Naraku" InuYasha growled "Yeah"

As school went on InuYasha was thinking about telling Kagome how he felt about her. Miroku and Sango have told him a lot that Kagome really likes him and the have never been wrong about relationship type things.  
'But what if she doesn't like me'  
'But she acts like she likes me as more than a friend'

His thoughts were cut short when he saw Naraku staring at Kagome and looking in the wrong places.He growled and could see Naraku back off.After school InuYasha went to Kagome's locker and waited for her. When she got there a huge smile could be seen on her face.Kagome got her things and her an InuYasha went to his car.  
"Hey Kaggs"  
"Yeah"  
"Let's go to the park"  
"Alright. Just let me call my mom"

After she called her mom they headed to the park. They walked side by side in silence until they reached the lake that was in the park and there were many cherry blossom trees around it. They sat down and just looked at the beauty around them. InuYasha was shocked when Kagome touched his hand and held it in her's. But he didn't care he held on to her's also and squeezed her hand a little. She looked at him and started to speak but stopped and looked down, blushing. InuYasha heard movement around them and turned around to see Naraku.  
"What do you want Naraku"  
"Kagome"  
"Well you can't have her"  
"Well why not"  
"Because I said"  
"Because you are her best friend or something else I wonder"

So InuYasha got up and hit Naraku really really hard in the face. And once Naraku recovered he also hit InuYasha in the face. Soon the two were in an all out fight and while they were fighting Naraku's sister Kanna came and took Kagome and they disappeared. Naraku saw that and stopped fighting InuYasha.  
"InuYasha it appears that your little friend is gone"  
"What did you do to her"  
"Nothing yet. But you better hurry and get her before she loses something very important to her"  
"Don't you dare touch her"

Naraku disapeared and InuYasha went to go find Miroku and Sango. He followed their scent to Miroku's house. He rang the doorbell and waited for the two to come to the door.Once they did answer, InuYasha told them everything.They gathered they would need and had InuYasha search for her scent once he caught it, they rushed to save their friend. They found her tied up in an abandoned warehouse. They got her untied and looked around for Naraku.Their was a huge miasma heading toward them and it was really deadly even InuYasha was feeling light-headed. No one knew and/or expected what Kagome would do.  
She began glowing a bright blue, and pointed her hands at the ground. Then the miasma was gone and everyone ran at Naraku and fought as hard as they could. After about 4-5 hours of fighting Naraku layed dead on the floor. They all went back to the park and asked Kagome what in the heck she did.  
"Well when I was little I started training because I am a miko. You know Kaede from school well she is my teacher. I didn't want you all to think differently about me so I never told you. I'm sorry"  
"Kagome you are crazy if you think that. We would still be your friends no matter what"  
"Well Miroku and I have to go. See you tomorrow"  
"Alright"

InuYasha and Kagome just looked at each other and was in their own little world until they both looked away blushing.  
InuYasha reached out and held Kagome to him in an air tight hug. Kagome put her arms around him as well. "Kagome you have no idea how worried I was"  
"Oh Inu"  
"I have something to tell you Kagome"  
"I do too.Can I go first"  
"Sure"  
"You know that guy I was talking about this morning"  
"Yeah"  
"Would you like if I told you who it was"  
"Yeah"  
"It is someone very close to me and you even know him"  
"Is it Miroku"  
"No of course not"  
"Guess again"  
"I don't know. Hojo"  
"Nope"  
"Just tell me"

Kagome got right next to his ear and whispered "It's you InuYasha" When she said that InuYasha was shocked and extremely happy at the same time. He went to Kagome's ear and said "Can I tell you something now" Kagome just nodded her head. InuYasha just smiled and said "Do you love or like me?" And Kagome whispered "Love" "Well I love you too"

Kagome was so happy that she tackled him to the ground hugging him really hard. They looked into each others eyes and got closer and closer until... their lips finally touched. The kiss went from sweet and innocent to intimate and spicy really quickly. They both poured all their love for each other into the kiss. They pulled away and took many deep breaths.

Many years Later

"You may kiss the bride"

As soon as the couple kissed cheers erupted all around them. They pulled away and walked down the aisle toward their limo to their new life.

"I love you InuYasha"  
"I love you too Kagome"

How did you like it? Was it too wierd? Did it not work? Was the ending stupid? Please tell me what you think. And I will be putting up the next chapter of Fallen Hard as soon as I can. Anyone who really wants Fallen Hard to be updated should tell me because then it will probably be up quicker.

From Emo-Cherry Blossom 


End file.
